The Curse of the Crescent Moon
by Juliakaze
Summary: The Story of the fallen Taiyoukai and the Wind Goddess.She is so near and yet so far......... CHAPTER 5 UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters, but Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Genre:**Romance/Adventure

**Rating:**K

**Pairing:** Kagura x Sesshoumaru

**Summary:** Not all people have an easy time expressing their feelings. Sesshoumaru, particularly had a hard time. He had always dismissed love as ones weakness . It led u to your doom , hadn't it brought about his father's downfall. But now he learns the meaning of love the HARD WAY!

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fanfic so please review and let me know whether you all like it.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts are in _italics_.

**Title:The Curse of the Crescent Moon**

**PROLOGUE**

**Some people's inability to express themselves can often lead people to misunderstand them. It's important to come to terms with ones feelings. If you keep denying them you will not only hurt yourself but also those around you. This is a story about a certain taiyoukai who refused to listen to his heart and thus lost the love of his life.**

**He was the lord, the lord of the western lands. No body could rival him in power or beauty. He was a pillar of strength . Wherever he went he inspired awe & veneration. But love, no……..fear was more like it. He stood there on the cliff, a lone figure, his silver tresses fluttering in the slight breeze that rose from the canyon flowing down the valley. The dying rays of the sun illuminating his beautiful face and cold ember eyes.**

**_That old fool Totousai , what had he said , his heart, the great Sesshoumaru's heart had felt sorrow and anger on behalf of the wind sorceress,_**

**_Kagura………….The words were unspoken .Yet it seemed to reverberate through the valley. He crimson eyes full of desire , desire for freedom. Something shot through his heart . What was it? Pain, sorrow or anger. Such emotions were alien to Sesshoumaru . He wondered whether Tensaiga had changed for the better or for the worse. He had seen Kagura die before his very eyes and she had smiled and said it was okay and he had thought so until he heard Mouryomaru words-"She had truly died in vain then …". He had often wondered why Kagura helped him , what she had to gain by it. Of course there was the reason she wanted him to kill Naraku and set her free but their was something else too. He had found all his answers at the time of her death but it had been too late had the wind sorceress had already turned into the very wind she controlled.Only a lone feather had remained suspended in the wind before him._**

**A soft sigh escaped from the youkai lord.He had been too late held down by his own prejudices.**

**"Sesshoumaru-sama"...Rin voice cut through the silence like a whip bringing Sesshoumaru out of his reverie.**

**With one last look at the western sky where the sun had set not long ago he signalled to his companions -"We are going".Being always on the move helped Sesshoumaru ,thinking didn't ,especially since Kagura's death.Again that pain in his heart.He really had to find out why,or did he?After all she was only a minion of his greatest enemy ,a minion ,a lowly demon yet she had transformed the great taiyoukai.**

**But herein Sesshoumaru was wrong. Love doesn't bother about class distinction or anything for that matter. It is eternity itself.**

**The small group set out with Sesshoumaru in the lead followed by Jaken and Rin on Ah-un.Oblivious to them especially to Sesshoumaru,who was renowned for his keen youkai senses,a lone figure watched them.It muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "Asshole"**

**Author notes:I know ,a little boring but i promise this is going to get very exciting .Just keep reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews Fallenangel11586 u being my first ever reviewer and ladie shinomori (you have no idea how much this means to me) . And about those spelling mistakes , there are a three reasons for those –

Reason 1- I need a Beta , so……

Reason 2- I woke up very early to finish the prologue , so……

Reason 3- I was in a rush as I had to go out with my friends for the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith , so ……..

**So Sorry…………**

**CHAPTER :1**

**Sesshomaru turned his head sharply , did he just hear someone say "Asshole" . Only one person had ever called him that and got away with alive and that was Kagura , but it couldn't possibly be her . His mind was playing tricks with him . He was losing control and that scared Sesshomaru . He had always been so sure of himself that it never occurred to him that he might be wrong . He was after all the great Sesshomaru , he could never make mistakes but this is where he was wrong . **

**-----------------------------------------------o--o--o-----------------------------------------------------**

**Rin was dozing on Ah-Un and even the ever ready Jaken was dragging himself . Sesshomaru had hardly stopped for the last few days . He seemed to be always on the move . Taking a look at Rin who dropped off again and was constantly slipping of Ah-Un . He gathered his courage . " My Lord …", he squeaked. Sesshomaru frowned , off course mentally . His face was as impassive as ever.**

" **My Lord " , Jaken repeated , this time a little loudly earning Sesshomaru's cold glare in return . However he was spared from the rest of Sesshomaru's wrath as Rin completely slipped off Ah-Un . Sesshomaru's attention turned to the still sleeping little girl and softened momentarily before turning cold again .**

**He turned his gaze to his vassal and merely said , " We shall camp here for today " .**

**Normally Jaken's low bow would be the only acknowledgement but this time the vassal spoke up . " Something bothering you , my Lord " , Jaken finished breathlessly. **

**But Sesshomaru's only answer was " Watch Rin and feed Ah-Un , we have a long day ahead of us " .**

**Jaken sighed he had almost expected this . The lord would never confide in him . Still he thought, he had been with Sesshomaru long enough to be his confidant …..never mind . No matter what , he was still his vassal and a trusted one at that and trust was something very few people had gained from Sesshomaru . His lord had been worried since the battle with Mouryoumaru . What was it? Was it the change of Tensaiga…yes that's it. Then that old man , Totousai had turned up. Tensaiga was so powerful now and so was his lord . Shaking his head on the satisfactory explanation he went to feed Ah-Un.**

**_Meanwhile….._**

"**Kagome have you brought my strawberry flavored lollypop " , Shippo quipped.**

"**Here you go , Shippo ", Kagome said handing over the lollypop to the kitsune.**

**Inuyasha's grunt however stopped her mid way and the girl turned to face him fully .**

" **Ah uh " muttered Miroku , " He's in for it now "**

" **He sure is "Sango nodded . **

**He had already teased Shippo once in the morning about how the little fox demon still was a baby and would never grow up . Now you don't want to tease Shippo that often in front of Kagome or cross her for that matter .**

" **Inuyasha " , Kagome muttered threateningly . **

**Inuyasha off course being as dense as he was failed to take the hint . Instead he said " Yeah what , see why I called him a baby ".**

"**Sit " and Inuyasha hid the ground with an audible 'thud'. This was inevitable off course and clearly not an uncommon occurrence for nobody seemed surprised except Inuyasha, "What was that for you wench ? "**

"**Not again " murmured Sango before moving on . " This is getting old isn't it"**

**Miroku nodded , " Those two will never change " .**

**Off course their fights were never serious but definitely one sided for nearly always Kagome had the last word "sit".**

**If only he could get rid of this damned necklace , Inuyasha thought , then may be…..but his thoughts were interrupted by ….**

**Authors notes : Do review and how many of u think the person saying asshole is kagura cuz it's kagura .He! he!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes : I am really sorry for the late update . But since I'm working at two fics. at the same time it's a little difficult . But if u review I'll try my best to update as fast as I can .Words in italics are spoken telepathically.(Explained afterwards)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but Rumiko Takahashi does . I don't own Yuuko either . She is a character from XXXholic so whoever owns that owns her . Tada!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by...**

**Seeing him tense up Kagome asked "Inuyasha , what is it ?"**

**His only response was a grunt followed by an almost inaudible "Sesshomaru……."**

**Sesshomaru had stopped too . He knew it was a bad idea but he decided to ignore Inuyasha this once . He was clearly not in mood to fight or talk for that matter but that stupid hanyou was not going to let him pass without having a chat . He braced himself .**

"**What the hell are you doing here , Sesshomaru".**

**Just like Inuyasha . So predictable . He answered anyway "I am camping nearby ".**

"**Well…..Stay away" Inuyasha said in a would be threatening tone until Kagome interrupted "Inuyasha stop being rude"**

**Inuyasha's jaw dropped in surprise . Sesshomaru merely looked on coldly unimpressed by the fact that Kagome had just spoken up for him . Off course he didn't need a support from a human girl like her . **

_"_**_Baka yarou"_ not again . To cover up his discomfort he quickly said the first thing that came to his mind ,**

"**Do you have any news of Mouryoumaru?"**

"**Why the hell are you asking about him ?"**

**Why indeed ? Why was he asking about Mouryoumaru ?**

**He replied with the only answer he had and the one he usually gave to hide his feelings . It always worked well . It was a good façade .**

"**It's none of your concern".**

"**Um………"he leveled Kagome with a cold glare . Enough interruption from the stupid girl . But Kagome was not that easily intimidated , she went on , "Is it because of Kagura?"**

'**Ridiculous' off course he would have said that . Had it not been for that voice it _"You knowit_ _would be good to express your feelings for a change"._**

**Sesshomaru looked around . Was he going insane ? . Hearing voices inside his head was clearly not a good sign . **

**_"No you are not"_**

**"What ?" this time he said it aloud.Looking around frantically until Kagome spoke up again "You know its okay if you...um...I mean"but Sesshomaru's glare was becoming more intimidating by every second.If looks could kill it certainly would have killed Kagome by them.**

**"Kagome, let's go" Inuyasha stepped in cautiously tugging at Kagome's arm nervously . Sesshomaru's ember eyes were now pools of hot magma.**

**"But..."Kagome never finished because right then a bright flash of white light appeared blinding them momentarily .**

**A tall slender woman with a slightly ('cough') eccentric hairstyle appeared before them.(A/N: If u know Yuuko you would know what I am talking about ).She was clad in an exotic western gown with beautiful floral motiffs made of fine silk.**

**She addressed Sesshomaru "My Lord " with a mock bow. Sarcasm was clearly evident in her voice .Her voice seductive.**

**"You probably don't know me but I know you , quite well indeed having held one-sided conversations with you for quite some time now " **

**Sesshomaru was quite taken aback by her (very) sudden appearance so much so that his jaw fell open (A/N: Quite a sight don't u think ! He !He!)**

**But being who he was he recovered quickly. His trademark stoic expression back on his face .**

**"I hope I didn't disturb your so called mental peace or intrude your personal space for that matter" she put in delicately.**

**Sesshomaru felt like snorting but since that was something below him he satisfied himself with remaining silent and glare at her . Listening to your thoughts could certainly be called intruding .**

**Shewaited for someone to say something but since nobody said anything partly because everybody was too surprised and Sesshomaru was busy glaring so she continued.**

**"You may wonder why I am here though and ... Oh!I haven't introduced myself have I how rude !"**

**"Indeed" muttered Sesshomaru sarcastically.**

**She went on like there had been no interuptions " My name is Yuuko and I am a witch "at this there was a sharp intake of breath.**

**"I am here to help you Sesshomaru"**

**Great...now Sesshomaru ."What makes you think I need your help, _Witch"_**

**"Your are going through a severe mental crisis so"**

**"And you figured that out how by readingmy thoughts? or by calling me "Asshole" interrupted Sesshomaru.**

**At this a smirk appeared on Yuuko's features "Ah that memories..."**

**"You ...How dare you..."Sesshomaru trailed of unable to continue.**

**"Calm down!I am here to help you , to help you feel .Listen this is important...Yuuko continued seeing Sesshomaru was again ready to interrupt.**

**"You really need to learn a lesson you know , I know what's going through your mind these days"**

**"It's none of your business"Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth .The womanhad certainlycrossed the line a long time ago**.

**"If you love her then the fact that she's a lesser demon or even the fact that she's dead doesn't matter"Yuuko went on not intimidated by Sesshomaru's threats.**

**"Just admit it that"**

**"No...I...I can't.Shut up!Shut up!Just shut up! or I am going to kill you"the pain in his chest was becoming unbearable.**

**"Killing me won't help you besides just listen to me once I know where Kagura is"**

**"You liar"**

**"No ,I really know where your Kagura is"**

**Sesshomaru wanted to believe her his heart was telling him so...but his mind was stopping him andwhen had he listened to his heart**.**This once may be** **just this once he will...**

**A/N:I worked hard on this so please R&R.Yuuko is an enchantress so she can enter people's mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author 's notes : I'm really sorry . I did a terrible mistake in the second chappie the person who says "Asshole" is not Kagura but Yuuko. I hope I didn't muddle u guys too much . Um... Ikinda missed the 'not'. Yuuko being a witch enters Sessh's mind (she has got some guts hasn't she ?) and tells him telepathically. I know its pretty weird .Well! Narakusnoone good observation but I think, no RumikoTakahashi thinks Sessh has a heart because remember Tensaiga changed for that but I guess it's a little bit too small . **

**CHAPTER 4**

**Sesshomaru felt as if his heart was going to burst . He had never felt so many emotions all at once. It was just too much for him . **

**But nevertheless he managed to retaliate, "Kagura died in front of my very eyes , Don't play tricks with me , _Witch_ !**

**Yuuko sighed 'Boy ! he sure was hard to convince'**

**"What did I just say, Sesshomaru . Everything is possible in love . _Your_ Kagura is alive !" She said, emphasizing on the your .**

**Sesshomaru promptly ignored it. But it was getting harder to ignore his heart . **

**"What do you mean ?"**

**"I mean what I said"**

**"Why would you help me?" his eyes narrowing in a manner that clearly indicated that he was suspiciuos as hell .**

**"Look it's true that Kagura died but I know for a fact that you tried to save her so I'm willing to help you , or should I say my God is , and I am merely his messenger"Yuuko said sounding a little exasperated for the first time.**

**"Where is she , in the underworld " Sesshomaru said , trying to keep the sarcastic tone out of his voice .**

**But Yuuko noted it ," No" she said,"Not quite so hard , she has been reincarnated but nevertheless you have to cross many hurdles before you can accomplish your love"**

**Sesshomaru breath hitched but he continued "She has been reborn " . It was getting increasingly difficult to keep his calm.**

**"Kagura is the wind , she was simply bound to a body before , but now she has regained her soul turning into her true self , but don't worry she is still _quite_ the ****same"**

**Sesshomaru simply nodded . His face never betraying the thousands of emotions that was raging inside him . **

**Yuuko continued , "You have already missed a chance, Sesshomaru , very few people get a second chance don't waste it . However to get back your love "noting Sesshomaru flinch she paused.**

**"Yes..."**

**"You have to overcome a curse . What it is ? you will find out in time. As for now I can only tell you one thing , Go North , you will find her there"**

**"And Sesshomaru one another try listening to your heart once in a while . Trust me it will do you good "Having said this Yuuko flashed them one of her enigmatic smiles and disappeared as suddenly as she has appeared.**

**"Wait..." Wether Yuuko heard it or not only she can tell but Sesshomaru shout didn't stop her .**

**Never in his entire life had he felt so confused and helpless . He had always been so sure of himself . But now he felt lost. He wanted to listen to his heart and go north to find Kagura but an inane fear gripped him...what if this was all a big lie .May be he was a coward but he was afraid to get hurt . He had seen his father die why because he had simply listened to his heart. Sesshomaru had vowed then that he would never end up like his father . But he felt himself already defeated . Hadn't he listened to that crazy woman and Heck! he had even believed her .**

**The uneasy silence was broken by Miroku sudden exclamation , "I can't believe it I forgot to ask her to bear my child ".**

**"Well! I'm sure you two would have been very happy together , Miroku " Sango muttered sarcastically .**

**Kagome wanted to laugh. The tension in the air was suddenly gone . That woman she was so intrigueing . It was like she held everybody under a trance , well! everybody that is except Sesshomaru . She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes only to see a sigh escape him .He looked so lost . Kagome really felt sorry for him . They had all beensad at Kagura's death but it was nothing compared to the loss Sesshomaru felt , She was sure . He had actually tried to save her with the Tensaiga . Kagome felt a new found respect for the demon lord. She had always thought that Sesshomaru was not so hard as he seemed . And she had just been proved right .**

**"Sesshomaru..."Inuyasha called out to his brother as Sesshomaru prepared to leave . He didn't exactly know what to say but he felt he should say something . But Kagome stopped him .**

**"No...Inuyasha , let him go...He needs to be alone now " she said .**

**Sesshomaru set off towards his camp . **

**And before long he was greeted by Rin's shout " Sesshoumaru - sama " . At that moment Sesshoumaru felt jealous of her . Even Rin knew what to do but he didn't.**

**Ignoring Jaken's excited squeak he said in his usual deadpan voice , **

**"We are going North "**

**But everything was not usual . His mind buzzed with thousands of questions. Where would he find Kagura ? Would she be the same ? What is the curse ?Would he suceed ? (A/N : Sesshomaru never questioned if what Yuuko said was true at all . Why ? because his heart wanted to believe Kagura was alive and for once he listened to his heart inspite of his forbodings ) . For the first time in his life Sesshomaru was unsure of himself . He tried to convince himself that he was going on this journey because he had nothing better to do . **

**But as Sesshomaru set off in the sunset he realised one thing that he had already embarked on a new journey and now there was no turning back .**

**Author's notes:I know Yuuko is totally out of character . She always the give and take principle . But I have moulded her according to my needs here and also lets assume she works for cupid , for now that is untill u give the name of the Japanese god of love . Also I need some sweet Japanese name . Let's say the japanese for the flower Carnation or Iris . I tried to keep Sessh in character I hope I have done a fair job . And please noteYuuko says Kagura's is quite the same not exactly same .And can I have some extra reviews because I updated real fast . I know I'm really greedy (looks sheepish ) . **

**Phew ! I think my A/N's are getting bigger than my stories .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: I am so sorry for such a late update but when I have my college I can hardly find time to write or to even think of an idea for that matter all I manage to is barely stay alive ( u would know too what I exactly mean if u studied medical first year and lived with cadavers half the time ) . Anyway I'm having my hols right now so though I still have my writer's block (I have a feeling it will stay until I finish college . Alas! )I am writing this for u guy's who enjoyed the story and are waiting for an update. Boy! I do complain a lot these days .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha though I would really like Kagura for Christmas this year. Neither do I own Ruby moon who belongs to Clamp . Tis such a pity! (Looks like all that Shakespeare is rubbing on me )**

**CHAPTER 5**

**The night was silently fading away . The eastern sky was streaked with shades of glorious golden , orange , pale pink , and reddish blue . Slowly the red sun appeared behind the Mount Taishan , abode of the wind goddess . The first sunrays of the day fell on the shrine of the goddess and glided down its stone walls across the courtyard and to the stairs that led to a lake . A soft dewy breeze gently ruffled its tranquil clear surface . Cherry blossoms in full bloom surrounded the lake . Far below at the foot of the mountain tall dark trees swayed over the sleepy little village which lay nested at its foothills . The Itsu river flowed by this village of Tengoku . Though its name meant "The Kingdom of Heaven" it was nothing but a quaint old village . The villagers were all worshippers of this Goddess .It wasbelieved that the village was protected by wind Goddess herself fromall harms including the attack of the yokais .The shrine itself was situated far up in the mountains adjoining the lake Uruwashii . Herein resided the Kaze Megami and her two guardians . Many of the villagers had claimed to see her , walking among the sakura tress that grew abundance along the lake or in the temple itself but few , very few had actually seen her and one of them was the village headmen , old Yoshi-sensei . All the village children would gather around him to listen to the tales of the wind goddess . Passed on through generations the tales had now diverted from the actual stories but they had a grain of truth in them . Two figures appeared in the courtyard of the shrine their backs towards the sun . Their flowing behind them like a long cloak in the breeze .**

**Author's Notes: I really got to thank my friend Ruchira aka Dobs for this . She helped me a lot for this chapter being a wonderful friend as she is . And Yeah! in case u people haven't noticed my japanese is great (everyone gasps...) okay maybe not great but not bad I suppose . I really worked hard on this chapter so hoping u will read and enjoy this and LET ME KNOW!**

**Another thing , it's really nice of Inu-midoriko and Faintscent wanting to be my Beta . So here's an idea how u guys both can be my Beta . I am currently working on two fics. so why don't u guys those the one u like and be the Beta for that story . Just an idea though , see if u like it . Anyway thanks again . **

**Thanks for ur reviews it means a lot 2 me!**

**Glossary :**

**Kaze Megami - Wind Goddess**

**Uruwashii - Beautiful**

**Itsu - Peace**

**Taishan - Peaceful Mountain (not sure about this one though , found it in our daily paper and really liked it )**

**The Chapter is really short but this was the best place to stop.**

**That's All for Now Folks!**


End file.
